rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akimi Maisoni
Akimi Maisoni is a member of team JADE. Her choice of weapon is her bow which she crafted while attending Signal Academy, Boudouako. She also carries a whip with her at all times, in case of emergency. It is disguised as a bow. Appearance Akimi appears as a young girl wearing an ivory and faded blue coloured dress topped with a black bow atop her head, and a black bow tied around her waist. Additionally, this bow doubles as an "emergencies only" whip. Her pink hair is braided and falls down the side of her face for easier combat. She has bright blue eyes to match her hair and has a lightly tanned olive skin tone. Her hair when it is not braided will reach to her mid back, and will curl ever so slightly. Personality Just like any 16 year old girl Akimi is shy and a very kept to herself person. She will have her outbursts when needed, showing that she is not afraid to lash out at someone if they have hurt one of her friends, emotionally or physically. She will stick up for her friends no matter what. Very hopeful for one day where she can avenge her sister's death. For this, she is strong and powered with energy. When it comes to decision making, Akimi is calm and decisive, always thinking, yet not overthinking, her problems when it's in the battle field, decision making, or on a math test. Team Jade The first encounter Akimi had in the forest was with future team member Jace Cordoza, of the Cordoza crime syndicate. Of course at the time, Jace was protecting his identity, and did not want anyone at Beacon academy to find out who he was - the killer of Akimi's older sister. When they reached the station for the relics, Jace jumped for the King piece, but Akimi had already decided on something more practical, the pawn. This resulted in Jace having a slight "hissy fit" attracting future team members Dayak and E'kerie to the relics. Later, at the final ceremony, Jace was chosen as team leader of Team JADE, thus causing him to be "stuck" with a person whom he never wanted to confront in the first place. Back Story When Akimi was but 14 years old, her older sister, Chiery, was murdered by a member of the Cordoza crime syndicate while the two were exploring a dust shop that Chirstmas. This resulted in her parents disowning her, wishing to never see her again, by moving while she was studying at Signal Academy. After that, she set out to become the best that she could ever become, advancing in many of her classes at Signal. She had also set out to train to kill whoever had murdered her sister only a few years earlier. She enrolled at Beacon Academy by pure fluke, and her best friend Taka tricking her and trying to help her. They were caught during the grand scheme of things, but it was let slide, and Akimi's application got to Beacon. Abilities and Powers further edit later Relationships Taka Barrowman: Best friend from Signal Academy; Potential crush Jace Cordoza: Team member, friend, third friend to make while studying at Beacon Academy; Potential crush Dayak Edra: Team member, best friend, first person to meet and make friends with while studying at Beacon Academy. E'kerie Yewtowa: Team member, friend, second friend to make while studying at Beacon Academy Yates Carlen: One of first people she met while studying at Beacon Academy, love/hate relationship. Category:Fan Made Character